Jayden loses it
by abutalla152
Summary: What would happen if Jayden lost his memory in battle? Read this and find out! BTW, this is the first fan-fic I ever wrote, so PLEASe don't be too harsh. Feel free to R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(Lauren's POV)**

It was just another day at the Shiba house. Jayden had just come home from a battle with Deker. When he got to the house, he was very hurt and weak, but at least he was alive. Mia and Emily took him to the infirmary, bandaged him up, then told him to rest. Suddenly the GAP sensor went off. Ji checked the maps and told us it was in the park at Harbor Village. Just as the other rangers and I were about to leave, Jayden came rushing out of the infirmary with his samuraizer in hand. **¨Jayden, you should be resting.¨ I said quietly. ¨I'm coming with you¨ **he said in a Don't-Argue-With-Me kind of tone. Even though it was against my better judgment, I sighed and said **¨OK.¨ **Then we rushed out to battle. I look back on it now and seriously wish I hadn't agreed to let him come that day.

(So, I know this chapter is short and poorly done, but the others will be better, I promise! Like I said, this was the first chapter I ever wrote... PLEASE R&amp;R)


	2. Chapter 2

**(Antonio's POV)**

When the GAP sensor went off and we all rushed out to battle we had no idea that we'd mentally lose one of our red rangers. Ok, so this is how it went down.

**Lauren: Let's go team!**

When we got to the battle site the nighlok was waiting for us.

**Nighlok: So these are the famous Samurai Rangers huh? You don't look so special to me. My name is Memorase. And this is one battle you WON'T remember. Ha!**

**Jayden: Enough talk!**

**All: Go go samurai!**

**Me: Gold power!**

Suddenly, as usual, we were surrounded by moogers.

**Lauren: Antonio, you and the others deal with the moogers. Jayden, Come with me.**

So the other rangers and I went to battle with the moogers and Lauren and Jayden fought Memorase.

**Lauren: Spin sword!**

**Memorase: Oh please, is that all you got?**

He slashed Lauren and she went flying through the air, hitting a concrete wall and slumping down to the ground.

**Jayden: Lauren! You'll pay for that nighlok!**

**Memorase: Give me your best shot ranger!**

So he engaged Jayden in battle alone. Suddenly there was this high-pitched sound that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. The sound seemed to be coming from the nighlok. Since Jayden was the closest to him the sound just had effect on him.

**Memorase: Darn I'm drying out! You other rangers got lucky!**

By the time we got to Jayden he was demorphed and passed out on the ground.

**Me: Jayden! Are you ok?**

**Jayden: **Woke up, looked around and asked, **Who are you? What happened? Where am I?**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Kevin's POV)**

So we had just gotten to Jayden after the nighlok left. Here's what happened next,

**Jayden: Who are you? Where am I? What happened?**

**Lauren: You were attacked by the nighlok.**

**Jayden: What's a nighlok?**

**Me: Jayden stop kidding around. We need to get back to the house to think of a plan to stop him.**

**Jayden: I'm not joking! Who are you people? What do you want from me? Oh, and who am I?**

**Emily: Guys, I think that nighlok made him lose his memories.**

**All: What?**

Everyone talked at once.

**Lauren: Guys lets get back to the house then we can figure out what to do. Ok? Maybe Mentor will know how to help him.**

**All: Ok. Let's go.**

**Jayden: Go where?**

**Lauren: We are going to take you back to the Shiba house.**

**Jayden: Shiba house?**

**Lauren: Yes the Shiba house where you live and train with all of us. Is that ok?**

**Jayden: No way! I don't know who you guys are but you're all talking a bunch of crazy talk. I'm out of here! **he turned to leave.

**Me: And where exactly do you think you're going to go with no memories and not even knowing your own name?**

**Jayden: I don't know. Anywhere that's not here with you psycho people!**


	4. Chapter 4

p id="docs-internal-guid-cca25c7c-a6bc-c48b-64c1-c1352f032d12" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline;"(Jayden's POV)/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"The only thing I knew for sure was that one moment I was fighting the monster and the next my mind was completely blank. When I came to, I was surrounded by the power rangers./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Blue: Jayden are you ok?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Who's Jayden?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Red: Don't be silly little bro, come on we need to go home./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: No way! I'm not going anywhere with you people!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I turned to leave but the blue ranger grabbed my arm./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Blue: Where do you think you're going?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: I don't know anywhere that's not here./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"I turned to leave again, but the green ranger blocked me and the pink and yellow rangers came up next to me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Yellow: You guys, I think that nighlok took his memories!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Pink: I think you're right. He doesn't know who we are or who he is./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Red Ranger de-morphed and looked at me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Red: Jayden, it's me, your big sister, Lauren./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Lauren?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lauren: Yeah./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: I need to be alone to try and sort things out./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Green, Blue, Gold: No, You're not going anywhere alone!/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lauren: Let him go, He'll be ok./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Blue: But Laur-/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Lauren: Let him go he needs to figure out who he is again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"All: Ok./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So they let me walk away from them. Suddenly it hit me, I really didn't have a destination in mind. But I ran anyways. I decided to go to the woods to see if I could remember anything in the silence. Suddenly, a man showed up and said/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"?: Finally you're alone again./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Who are you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"?: It's time to duel once more red ranger./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Duel? I don't even know my own name let alone how to fight! Who are you?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"?: It is I, Decker./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Decker?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Decker: Obviously you aren't at your peak. We will duel next time./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Then suddenly he disappeared./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: O...k... That was weird./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: normal; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"So I just turned away and started walking. Suddenly I saw this house peaking above a fence in front of me./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.15; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12px; font-family: Verdana; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline;"Me: Maybe I can stay there till this blows over./span/p 


	5. Chapter 5

**(Emily's POV)**

Once we watched Jayden run off we all went back to the Shiba house.

**Mentor: Hey guys ... Where's Jayden?**

All of us looked at Lauren.

**Kevin: He lost his memory and ran off.**

**Mentor: What?**

**Antonio: Yeah. The nighlok made him lose his memory. He didn't even remember me or Lauren!**

**Kevin: Lauren! I can't believe you let him run off like that!**

**Antonio: Seriously. How could you?!**

**Mia: Guys. Don't yell at her like that!**

**Antonio and Kevin: Shut up Mia!**

**Mike: You guys really should stop fighting.**

All the guys started yelling and fighting. Mia ran off to her room, looking close to tears,

**Me: GUYS! STOP!**

All of them looked at me, shocked at my outburst.

**Me: Seriously. We can't change what's happened to Jayden but we do need to work together to find him right? What good is fighting going to do us?**

They looked at me, then at each other, knowing I was right.

**Mike: You're right Em. This isn't doing us any good.**

**Kevin: I'm sorry I yelled at you Lauren. This isn't your fault.**

**Antonio: Yeah. I'm sorry too. It's just that he's my best friend.**

**Lauren: I know. He's my brother after all. And Emily's right, sitting here bickering isn't doing us, or Jayden any good. So what do you say we start trying to find Jayden?**

**All: Sounds good.**

**Me: I'll go check on Mia and make sure she's ok.**

**Lauren: Ok.**

**Kevin: Can you tell her I'm sorry for yelling at her?**

**Antonio: Me too?**

**Me: Sure. I'll be back in a little bit.**

(Sorry it's been a while, just started new trimester at school. Hope you enjoy the chapt and will post again soon.)


	6. Chapter 6

**(Mia's POV)**

After I went to my room I sat down and tried to clear my head. I knew the others were just upset and that's why they yelled at me, but it still hurt. Then someone knocked at my door.

**Me: Who is it?**

**Emily: It's me, Emily.**

**Me: Come on in. **

**Em: Are you ok Mia?**

**Me: Yeah, it just upset me when they yelled at me.**

**Em: I know. But you ok now?**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Em: Good. Hey, do you think Jayden would answer if we tried to call him?**

**Me: I don't know but we could try, I guess.**

**Em: Ok, so who's going to call him?**

**Me: It should be Lauren, she is his sister after all.**

**Em: Ok, let's go tell her our idea.**

We walked out into living room.

**Me: Lauren, Em came up with an idea to try and find Jayden.**

**Lauren: Really?**

**Me: Yeah, Em?**

**Em: We could try-**

There was a knock on door

**Mentor: Who could that be?**

(SO SORRY I'VE BEEN GONE! BEEN DEALING WITH A LOT OF PERSONAL STUFF. I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS, I JUST HAVEN'T GOTTEN BACK TO IT!)


	7. Chapter 7

So, like I said, I saw this house that was fenced in. I thought it was kind of weird that a house would be in the middle of the woods, but oh well. With no memory I thought maybe I could stay here until I got my memories back. So I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

**?: Who is it?**

**Me: I don't know.**

An older man came to the door and opened it.

**Ji: Jayden! Welcome home. **

**Me: Home?**

**Ji: Yes this is your home. The Shiba house.**

**Me: Shiba house? Wait, isn't this where the power rangers said they were coming?**

**Ji: Um...**

**Emily: Jayden! Oh, I'm so glad your here.**

**Me: Do I know you?**

**Em: Kind of.**

**Me: OK. Look I kind of don't know who I am, so could I stay here until I get back up on my feet?**

All of them looked at Lauren and she looked at Ji.

**Ji: Of course you may. My name is Mentor, but you can call me Ji.**

**Me: Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Well if you want to stay here, then I can show you where you will be staying.**

**Jayden: Sure thanks. **

**Me: Ok, well come this way, and I'll show you your room then give you a tour of the house?**

**Lauren: Yeah why don't you do that Em while we stay here and talk?**

**Me: Follow me this way. **

We walked away from the others and down the hall. While we were walking, Jayden looked around at everything and frowned a little. When I asked him what was wrong he said

**Jayden: This place seems familiar. But I don't know why.**

**Me: Hmm I don't know why. Maybe you'll figure it out later. **

**Jayden: Yeah maybe.**

**Me: Well this is your room. Do you think you can sleep here?**

**Jayden: Yeah sure, thanks. **

**Me: Well I'll leave you to get settled in and come check on you in a bit ok?**

**Jayden: Ok, thanks. Emily right?**

**Me: Yeah**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

**(Jayden's POV)**

'_This room is nice. It seems familiar for some reason... hm, I don't know'_

**Me: That Emily girl was nice, **

Mia walked past my door, heard me talking to myself and stopped to listen.

**Me: Lauren is my sister I remember that now. This place is becoming familiar too. Hm.**

She knocked on the door

**Mia: I thought you would like some fresh sheets for your bed.**

**Me: Thanks um...**

**Mia: It's Mia.**

**Me: Right, thanks Mia.**

**Mia: No problem.**

(Sorry this chapter is short. I might come back later and make it longer somehow...)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

**(Mia's POV)**

'_Is Jayden starting to like Emily?' _I asked myself as I arrived back in the kitchen

**Me: Hey, I gave Jayden those sheets.**

**Lauren: Thanks Mia. How do you think we get the nighlok to give him back his memory?**

**Kevin: Destroy it?**

**Emily: Ask it?**

**Antonio: Why don't we look this nighlok up in the archives?**

**Me: Leave him alone and let him remember on his own?**

**Mike: Why do you think that would work Mia?**

**Me: Because when I was in there just now, he said things are starting to seem familiar again. I think if we just leave him alone and don't try anything the memories will come back on their own.**

**Lauren: That's actually a good idea. Let's try it. **

After that we all split off to do our own activities for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

p id="docs-internal-guid-4006970f-f4fd-368a-6a9f-70a27b890b82" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Chapter 11/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: underline; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"(Kevin's POV)/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Well since the girls had seen Jayden, I figured it was my turn to visit him. Besides, Mia was cooking, so I needed an excuse to skip lunch anyways./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Mia: Kevin, aren't you going to eat?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: Um, not hungry right now. Besides, I thought I would go see Jayden. Ok Lauren?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Lauren: Ok, just be nice. Alright?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: Alright./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"So I went to Jayden's room and knocked on the door./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Jayden: Come in./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: Hey J. How are you settling in?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Jayden: I'm ok. But this place, it seems so familiar, yet I'm not sure why./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: That is because this is your room you've lived in your whole life./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Jayden: Really? I don't remember that. Look, you seem nice, and I do want to talk to you more, but it's been a rough morning, would you mind if I just got some rest and we talk later?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: Oh yeah, sure. You go ahead and get some rest. We're just around the corner if you need anything. See you later Jayden./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Jayden: Thanks, uh, what's your name again?/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"'OUCH!'/span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Me: It's Kevin./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: bold; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Jayden: Right, thanks Kevin. See you in a while./span/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strong style="font-weight: normal;"span style="color: #0628a5; font-family: Verdana; font-size: 12px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"He lay down with his back to me. I took a hint and left the room quietly and went out to the yard./spanbr /strong/p 


End file.
